Just maybe
by animetigergurl
Summary: Have a guess would you? How many lives will be taken? Witch house will triumph? I wonder, of course those who have a good hand keep their cards close but those who choose to gamble with fate also have an equal chance of winning. Blood will spill, that is a given but you decide weather it is of tainted or of an innocent.


DIABOLIK LOVERS- Just maybe- Chapter 1

Whenever any of them wanted blood she was always powerless to stop them, always they cornered her, seeming to find her fear a turn on and her feeble attempts at running either amusing or annoying, try as she might there was no way she could outrun any of them nor fight them off.

At one point she believed one of them to be different, the eldest son, but he cruelly showed her just how different he was.

Truly she knew somewhere deep down in her poor heart that there was no escaping from this nightmare, that it was her new life and she should just accept it and submit to them any way she could in a last ditch attempt of self-preservation. But she also knew that no matter how scared she was nothing could make her abandon her faith in god, the faith she had in her father may be shattered but the lord was her one true saviour.

The lot of them enjoyed trying to break that faith, in sadistic and perverse ways she would rather forget. But then the pain she had felt in her chest rocketed and she wasn't herself any more, later when the dark weight lifted she found herself on the lake bank, gasping for breath, Ayato next to her looking positively murderess. He took some blood drinking more violently then before, what he said made her heart jump, though she´d never admit it. Then his two blood brothers papered and Ayato acted strangely as if he would fight and kill them if they tried to take her blood, confused and mortified by the turn of events she ran. Back to the one room she had felt her own even though it provided no more protection then the rest of the house.

The last thing she remembered was the same lady in black she had seen in her dream stood out on the balcony, beckoning her to come, to sleep and rest. The little strength she had left her and unwillingly she slept.

It was only when she woke up did she realise the gravity of the situation, Ayato was on the floor, a horrible gash in his side. The man she had met earlier in the cemetery clung to her nails digging into her arm. The hole thing was confusing but just the sight of bloody open wound turned her stomage, if everything that she had been told was true, and at this point it looked all to likely, then something had to be done. No matter what they had done to her, brothers were meant to be together, they only had each other and she knew just knew that if she could stop that terrible fate then her fear had to be set aside.

Grabbing the dagger she pushed away from the older vampire, stopping on the middle of the staircase she gazed at Ayato, horror in his eyes, with the thought of him maybe actually caring, even the tiniest bit, it made the warmth from earlier come back. With a cry she plunged the dagger in to her chest, believing it to be the end.

Blurry shapes and the feel of a wetness on her lips made her think that maybe she was in limbo, in a dream like state just thinking of what could have been her life, if things had turned out differently. Someone called her name over and over, a pester that drew her out from the calm peace she had been submerged in.

There was a bright light then Ayato's face came into focus, staring down at her, she could feel each of her fingers and toes, she felt liberated from whatever had caught hold before. What could only be described as silent shock ran through her, alive, she was alive. Even after...

Quickly she asked Ayato what she was doing there genuinely scared for whatever else might come up that day. Yet as she looked around the room all six of the vampire brothers being present gave her a relief, if they were all here then that other vampire must be gone, hopefully. There was a painful dryness in her throat.

Later that night the blonde stood on the balcony trying to piece together the days events when Ayato joined he, as quite as ever, moving just like every story about the creatures of the night described them. Handing the silver cross over she felt an unfamilier sense of comfort in his presense, something she hadn't felt since coming to the household, just maybe things would get better.

Just maybe...

-Wahh you can't leave it like that, you big meanie!-

-Yeah I want to know what happens next!-

-Hehehe, settle down please, your mother won't be back for some time so there is always time for the rest of the story, Okay?-

Two chorus's of agreement echoed down the long hall, followed by a deeper masculine voice, laced in amusement.

-Yes there is always time to hear of distant memories of the past now isn't there?-

A/N: Just lost for inspiration on my one piece fic's and I fell in love with Diabolik Lovers so here is my contribution to the fandom.

Let me know what your thoughts are and I promise to get back working on the overdue the life after fic, k?

Love you all, Tori xxxxx


End file.
